


【芝诺光】功绩

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 来自格子太太的女仆光人设，时间线接《午后茶点》后，ooc警告，口x，尾巴双x
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Kudos: 4





	【芝诺光】功绩

偶尔，乌兰的脑海里会显现记忆的碎片，有时是在陆行鸟背上奔驰前进，有时是持着结实法杖沉稳对敌。那时的她常穿着深色的长袍，用有着尖尖顶的宽檐帽子遮住雪白的发丝，看起来神秘而疏远。  
与现在截然不同。

半透明的白纱堪堪遮住奥拉少女饱满的胸乳，浑圆的半球半掩着羞红了少女的脸颊，窄小的同色布料被细带固定在腰间，勉强裹住少女的下身，有黏腻的液体在布料上浸出浅淡的痕迹，昭示着少女急促而火热的呼吸中无需言明的欲望，轻薄的纱料在腰间精致地裂开，如同裙子一般遮掩着细瘦的双腿，奥拉腰胯间深色的鳞片尾巴在这朦胧的薄纱间显得分外诱人。

乌兰无措地贴着墙根往前蹭，在被女仆长看到后羞得躲进皇太子怀里的行为被对方故意曲解，一边说着要让所有人都知道她的所属，一边命她穿上明显带着色情意味的衣裙从女仆所走去寝宫。原以为可以飞快通过的路程，因为体内注入的神龙以太变得漫长遥远。本是用来支撑强大力量的以太如同火焰一样慢慢炙烤着少女的欲望，粘稠的淫液逐渐濡湿腿间勉强蔽体的布料，每一个看到她走过来的侍卫都预知一样扭过头去。

想也知道是谁下了命令。

奥拉少女一边在心里委屈一边夹紧了深色的尾巴，殊不知被神龙以太精炼过的犬兽已经从隐形中慢慢接近。

被欲望熏染得所剩无几的理智来不及察觉犬兽的靠近，神威妖兽在猎物接近终点稍微放松的瞬间窜出阴影，黑魔法师纤瘦的身体显然无法承受如此大力的扑击，少女惊叫着摔在地毯上，本能地向前挣扎，粗粝的脚垫在白嫩的皮肤上刮出鲜艳的红痕。

然后是猛烈的以太波动，墨绿色的光流精准地击穿了妖兽旁边的地毯，聪明的神威发出宠物狗一样的呜咽，在绝对的力量下没有任何反抗的想法，夹着尾巴飞快地逃走了。

“啧，我的小兔子是打算赖掉没完成的任务？”皇太子熟悉的声音中有着不易察觉的沙哑。  
乌兰飞快地爬起起来，下意识地抱着自己的手臂，又立刻放下双手，几乎同手同脚地凑近了刚刚收敛了以太的芝诺斯。

一直等着美味自己送上门来的芝诺斯正懒洋洋地翘着腿，宽松的长裤被蹭上去，露出漂亮的脚踝，见小女仆凑过来便放下来，在那双红眸有些隐忍的贪婪注视中慢慢分开双腿，无声地命令着。

受过严格训练的小女仆乖巧地跪在芝诺斯的腿间，灵巧地用唇舌打开拉链，任由带着摄人温度的肉棒拍在自己的脸上，略显粗糙的毛发在白皙的脸颊上留下明艳的红痕。然后少女开始努力地吞下过于粗长的肉棒，淡色的薄唇在摩擦下变得明艳，长尾不由自主地贴蹭自己早就泛滥成灾的下身，薄纱不同于皮肤触感刺激着勃起的蒂豆，奥拉结实的大腿内侧开始控制不住地颤抖着。

芝诺斯从上方将乌兰的小动作看得清楚，脚趾灵活地勾住尾尖踩在脚下，稍稍用力就能换来小女仆可怜兮兮的呜咽，趾尖故意抵住柔软潮热的穴口顶弄，隔着那层布料都能感受到内里诱人的温软。

小女仆的红眼很快便蒙上一层水光，舌尖讨好地轻轻戳刺按揉对方敏感的玲口。  
芝诺斯深深吸了口气，压下心中暴虐的猛兽，他还不想这么快就玩坏这兔子似的小兽，熟练的猎人通常富有绝好的耐心。

半透明的白纱欲盖弥彰，胸乳处的布料被拉开，纤长的手指灵活地夹住勃起的乳头用力揉搓，肉刃在少女半痛半甜的呻吟中将肉穴填的满满当当的，乌兰不得不扒着桌子的边缘，才能在身后过于大力的顶撞下保持自己的平稳，花心被圆润的头部挤压得酸麻热痛。两人相差过大的身高让那可怖的肉棒得以进入她身体的最深处，偏偏皇太子恶劣地在顶入后还会研磨一番，逼出小女仆甜美的呻吟后才会满意地抽出一部分再重新进入。

过于满溢的快感淹没了乌兰的理智，柔韧的长尾不由自主地缠着对方的手腕，讨好地摩擦着，却被芝诺斯一把抓住。  
墨蓝的鳞尾被芝诺斯抓着，随着花穴里的抽送慢慢挤入早已被清理好的后穴。

虽然接到吩咐清理自己的时候乌兰就做好了准备，但被自己尾巴奸淫还是超出了她的想象，过于刺激的羞耻加速了高潮的到来，少女呜咽着绷紧了臀肉，痉挛着攀上顶峰。  
皇太子并不打算就这么放过可怜的小女仆，颤抖得不能自已的白皙臀瓣被用力扒开，肉棒用力抽送，仔细地刺激着穴壁上的敏感点，不遗余力地延长着乌兰的高潮。

“啊啊~不，额啊~殿…不~”  
破碎的拒绝和求饶在让人窒息的高潮中变得模糊不清，少女控制不住地吐出舌头，大口地喘息着试图汲取更多的氧气来唤醒沉醉其中的神智。

芝诺斯当然不会给猎物挣扎的余地，一手按着少女的腰肢，一手抓着那带着细鳞的长尾，随着下身的用力顶送，不断刺激她的肠道，隔着脆弱的肉壁，他甚至能分辨出那凹凸的鳞片。

被肠道吮吸着抽送的鳞尾上传来如同逆鳞揉按的倒错感，乌兰软了腰肢，讨好地翘着屁股，肉穴抽搐着贴吮体内的肉刃，手却软软地推拒着芝诺斯抓着尾巴的手。结果被皇太子一把扣住手腕，强迫她抓着自己尾巴和他的肉棒一起奸淫自己的肉穴。带着哭腔的求饶和胡乱的推拒更是给这道美味增添了丰富的佐料。

等到芝诺斯终于心满意足的抵着宫口射满精液，乌兰已经手腕酸软得动弹不得，尾巴被肠液染上一层诱人的水光，臀肉因为过多的高潮而痉挛着，浅色的睫毛垂下来，疲惫地遮住亮红的眼睛，沉沉睡去。

她是光之战士，也是帝国皇太子的小女仆，她本该和拂晓一起和这个男人拼的你死我活，阻止帝国的侵略，现在却用另一种方式留下了皇太子的心。缺少共情的神龙有了软肋，又有谁能说这不是一种功绩？哪怕她和他不这么认为，在他们看来，眼下对方的沉迷才是他们最大的功绩。


End file.
